User talk:PandoraStar411
Welcome to my talk page! :3 Feel free to ask me anything, give me out tips for this wikia and etc. Welcome Hi, welcome to the PandoraStar411! Thanks for your edit to the File:Hexus Alberona.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Zicoihno (talk) 22:03, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Not Happening Canon character relatives are prohibited here. Hikari needs to be changed up big time, with a name change, or the page is getting deleted. Get it done by tomorrow, please. Failure to do so will come with ramifications. Don't bring this sort of nonsense on this wiki, Pandora. And Hexus was deleted. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:34, May 20, 2013 (UTC) I am just straight up deleting the Alberona pages now. This is absurd. Get it together. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:36, May 20, 2013 (UTC) No romantic relationships with canon characters, they can be old friends or rivals if you want though (For example, my main, Sanjo, was rivals with Laxus in the past). Also, do not pair canon characters together in your stories either unless they are explicitly confirmed like Bisca & Alzack. (Someone actually tried this with Lucy and Loke in like July, it was retarded.) Next, no family relations to canon characters, don't try it. That about sums that up. 18:29:41 Sun Actually, you're supposed to speak to Perchan on matters of Lost Magic and Dragon Slayer stuff. 19:59:59 Sun Answer Heya! I couldn't reply soon enough because our internet had a problem and shut down for a month. Sure! You can use Gemstone Magic! :) ' Cattleya12:' All hail the Brony God! ' 09:05, September 2, 2013 (UTC) You've been here for a few months, you've got 50 + edits, sure, why not. 'The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 21:28, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Refer to my above message. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 21:48, September 15, 2013 (UTC) You don't need a Dragon Slayer. Hell you don't even need any Slayers. Just use regular magic. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:16, September 17, 2013 (UTC) I need to know what Nature and Shape you want to have for the color Pink for clarification, just re-read the Color Magic page, and look at the Slate Grey mage's use of the magic for an example Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:37, September 17, 2013 (UTC) the Nature of the color is basically the effect it would have in the world i.e. Slate Grey's Nature is Defensive, therefore Slate Grey blocks and defends from attacks & Cinnabar's Nature is Gaseous & Vaporizing, therefore Cinnabar appears as a gas and (more or less) destroys what it comes into contact with I would suggest for Pink, in the Shape of Hearts and Roses, have a Nature of something like Sensory Augmentation (the ability to alter someone's senses or emotions) Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:55, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Wanted to say I really like your characer Fuka :) True-Clown-Prince (talk) 01:02, September 19, 2013 (UTC) well, the Dullahan siblings are traveling the world, so they could cross paths with Reina somewhere along the way though I don't know what sort of conflict would drive the story (I don't really know how to write romance-y things) Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:10, September 19, 2013 (UTC) I kije here ti ac\tuakky. So what are you gonaa make a story with them? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 01:12, September 19, 2013 (UTC) why not write with someone I heard it makes it easier True-Clown-Prince (talk) 01:34, September 19, 2013 (UTC) well Not sure if I can help you because I have no characters from the ft guild but let me know if i can True-Clown-Prince (talk) 01:45, September 19, 2013 (UTC) well, they're not twins (Thane's older by 2 years) but yeah, that idea should work out just fine (to start) what happens next we'll have to figure out when we get there, lol Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:23, September 19, 2013 (UTC) http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Fairy_Tail_Fanon_Wiki:Rules The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:22, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Naw. You asked for a link to the rules last time you messaged me and I forgot about it, so there you go :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:34, September 22, 2013 (UTC) I saw your message, make your character and then post the link on the Demon Hunter Guild Page so I can see if him or her is fit for the guild. Howl Sorry, I'm pretty sure the other message didn't go through. Make your character and post this link on the Demon Hunter Guild Page so I can evaluate him or her. Howl1234 (talk) 00:38, October 2, 2013 (UTC)Howl First, sure, you can make a princess. Second, how many Slayers DO you have? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:39, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Go ahead~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 23:16, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I forgot for a sec, but just make your own page called "Water Dragon Slayer Magic (Pandora)" or something. Das how it works. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:05, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Pegasus Pics so all the pics I have for Pegasus are include Auriga, but here they are of course I have it so that Auriga opens a "False Gate" for Pegasus, so that could have some effect Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:34, October 5, 2013 (UTC) sure that'd be good, just so you know I won't be able to help too much on the CS pages today, I've got a ton of homework to do (all for one class!) so I won't be on much longer today, I'm just gonna get an idea I had today started, then I'm gonna have to get back to work on my assignments (college is so much work...) Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:46, October 5, 2013 (UTC) RP I'm willing to do an RP with you. I think it might be interesting. My character is Eugene Woodland. he's a Fairy Tail mage. I think it might be interesting if you RP'd as Mako Tachibana because they both use swords and know martial arts. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 05:22, October 8, 2013 (UTC)